Wellington Zoo
Episode 3.3 (indirectly mentioned) Episode 3.6 Episode 3.8 |Filming = London Zoo Whipsnade Zoo}} Wellington Zoo was a zoo located in the Forest of Dean, England. Projects and animal enclosures Reptile program One of Wellington Zoo's programs which apparently involved getting the zoo's reptiles, such as lizards; Brad and Angelina, to mate. There was also an enclosure for a Komodo dragon. Bug-house project In 2006, the zoo had a six-month project at the bug house which studied the life cycle of parasites living in Elephant dung. Lion enclosure The lion's enclosure was a medium sized area, with two large circular windows, to view the big cats, and steel mesh over the top to stop the lions escaping. Elephant paddock and warehouse The resident Elephants had a large grass paddock and an enclosure inside a warehouse. There were steel fences in the warehouse to stop the Elephants from damaging it. Sealion Splash The Sealion Splash was a pool where two Sealions lived. There was a small stadium seating arrangement around the pool and an underground walkway with viewing windows so guests could watch the Sealions swimming/performing. Other The zoo apparently had Zebras, Antelope and Giraffe enclosures. The animal crate storage sheds nearby were presumably owned by the zoo. Original timeline At some point before 2006, Abby Maitland was hired by the zoo and was managed by Tim Parker. Abby exclusively cared for the reptiles at the zoo. (Episode 1.1) Episode 1.1 After the zoo's reptile program sponsors pulled out, the program was slimmed down and Tim was forced to make Abby redundant. He however wanted to keep her employed at the zoo and offered to put in a word for Abby in the Bug-house project attachment. She agreed just so she could go collect a strange lizard which had been offered to the zoo for adoption. She then traveled to the Trent house to get it. Interim Although Abby joined the Home Office Anomaly-investigating branch, she continued to work at the zoo after she accepted the Bug-house project position. She also kept the lizard for herself as it turned out to be a prehistoric Coelurosauravus. (Episode 1.1, 1.2) As well as the Bug-house, she took on a more general keeper position; feeding and caring for the Elephants, Sealions and other animals. (Episode 1.6) She possibly helped deliver dozens of baby Zebras, Lions, Antelopes and one Giraffe during this time. (Episode 3.3) Episode 1.6 When an Anomaly reopened nearby the zoo, two futuristic Predators came through and started stalking the Forest of Dean and the zoo. One of the Predator killed and took one of the lions from its enclosure and three people from around the zoo to store for food. Tim Parker set up a search for the missing lion, but was killed by a Predator which also started stalking Abby just as the Special Forces and Home Office team arrived. Abby then went to the Komodo dragon's enclosure, but was interupted when she heard Connor Temple being attacked by a Predator in the zoo's carpark. Post-original timeline At some point in the new timeline, before the Future Predators arrived at the zoo, Abby left to join the Anomaly Research Centre full-time. (Series 2, Episode 2.3) Other references In 2009, around three years after leaving the zoo, Abby told her brother that she was still working there to cover her position at the ARC. (Episode 3.6, 3.8) Former members Trivia *In the non-canon novelisation of Episode 1.1 and 1.2 called A Rip in Time, Abby was in the Wellington Zoo Elephant enclosure searching for parasites in their dung after she left the Reptile program. Stephen Hart visited her and on behalf of Professor Nick Cutter, gives Abby the Helen Cutter Educational Trust from the Central Metropolitan University so she can continue to work with the Reptile program. Gallery Lion-1.6.png|One of the resident Lions, before being killed by a Future Predator. Elephant-1.6.jpg|Abby feeding the Elephants in their paddock. 1x6_Predator_5.jpg|The Elephant's warehouse. Category:Organisations Category:Places Category:Places in Forest of Dean Category:Places in United Kingdom Category:Places in Europe Category:Places in England